


Vultures are a predator that waits.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Childhood Trauma, Childishness, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Evil Plans, Extended Metaphors, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Grooming, Gross, Harm to Children, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Metaphors, Other, Pedophilia, Purple Prose, Red Riding Hood Elements, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Relationship(s), Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A evil group of older men who hold money and status that don't think they are bad and have a mass of people who aid their actions. They are "friends" of the family and the adults can't see them as the evils they are. What I talking about?
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Vultures are a predator that waits.

Let into the dark woods without an adult, was not a red hood but a yellow sweater. Had the adults known, they likely take axes yet they didn't. The trees grouped so hide from eyes of those who would protect, allowing the predators. There in the blood lights stood not wolves but vultures. Mere corrupt men who's blacked out hearts were likely long ago consumed by evils. They stared with greedy, hungry, eyes that lusted for not only power, just the same as any wolf or man. To those aged eyes there stood nymphs in their fairy fantasy.

The three men in suits and ties alike Satan would surely wear were he to walk on Earth, consumed innocence of that child so golden. Golden as innocent and so those sinful took it away for how they craved both. They like big wolf ate the child's childhood in a single bite. Stolen under dots of red poison.

The yellow duckling searched for safety but found none as he realized that Buzzards circled him and there wasn't any safety under the three men's looming shadows. Time and space couldn't keep their talons and claws away far enough for him to regrow. In the errored boy's efforts, he reached into the very void. Out of the nonexistent, he pulled someone to whom would understand. 

Yet even then the authority most FOWL played their pipes to lure in his brother and will likely lure another. In wonders of protective flames so enraged did nothing to send the firework tumbling down the same rabbit hole. This was so beyond reason that the orange duckling wished for oblivion or something more illogical, Reality. Some kind of power that would allow his vengeance. Still he remained as fictional as Alice. 

They, the two preteen ducklings, found a fear greater than any monster under the bed. No, The most terrible monsters wear human as they. Mere corrupt men. The two children couldn't escape their ensnare. The older men stood afar and played the events as if playing pied pipes. 

Now the three vultures seek to complete their horrid set with a third. Another brother. The default. The smart one. The very one who will discovery them, find them, before they find him. In all their villainy, they three will still claim "We aren't villains" in spite of the proof. No matter how sure the lie. Still the first one will dance along their tune, ears closed to his siblings. 

For he is only a preteen like them. A child simple pray for 3 fiends. 

He too won't be believed as the previous victims. Just as he did not to their screams and cries. Yet in their dooms, they are union of 3. As Triplets like them offen are.

The End.


End file.
